


Painted Red

by DestielHasThePhoneBox



Series: Radioactive [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHasThePhoneBox/pseuds/DestielHasThePhoneBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Psy Council is far too powerful to be stopped by two people, even if one of them is one of the wealthiest men in the world. Despite this, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts set out to start a revolution. Now if only Tony can avoid assassination, make it through palladium poisoning and survive being disconnected from the PsyNet — basically if he can achieve the impossible — maybe he'll live long enough to see the end of Silence. </p><p>Probably not though. Thank god Pepper's taking over for him (even if she doesn't know it yet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Red

**Author's Note:**

> Finally happy with the first chapter of part 2, so here it is! I will do my best to keep up with posting the rest as steadily as possible.

Stark Industries is a cornerstone business, has been since Howard Stark got it off the ground seventy years ago. It had been running successfully since the second world war and it showed no sign of slowing in the years following. The Psy touted the company as a hallmark of Psy industriousness and success. Anyone who questioned whether the Psy, who had renounced emotion of any kind not quite a century ago, could continue functioning in society was proven so very wrong. Stark Industries proved that the Psy without their emotions can do so much more than succeed: they can conquer. 

Business is sacred to the Psy and a Psy’s loyalty to their business is second only to their loyalty to the Psy Council. 

Which is why, after the CEO was kidnapped a few months ago, Claire Bennett began to feel so uncertain about her place at Stark Industries, the company she has worked for since she graduated from law school over a decade ago. The last six months have been something of a whirlwind at SI, changing the main focus of the company from weapons manufacturing to something entirely different. The legal department where she works has been swamped with all of the contracting issues, the severance packages, everything that comes with completely overhauling a company. 

The CEO, Anthony Stark himself, seemed completely different since all of this began, since he came back from the dead. He started changing everything at the company and his behavior became nearly erratic compared to to how calm and businesslike he was before. Claire even started hearing whispers in the PsyNet soon after his reappearance about what Mr. Stark’s disappearance from the Net means, questions about the possibility of leaving the PsyNet without dying. Questions about leaving the influence of the Psy Council behind. 

They are not the sorts of questions any Psy should be asking. 

If Claire could feel indignation, she likely would, but since she cannot, she instead settles on something closer to dissatisfaction with the chaos Stark’s reappearance and the questions still surrounding it has caused. The Psy Council is the core of Psy society and should be held above all else. Anthony Stark has stirred up more trouble for their Council than should be allowed.

It’s only a stroke of luck that Virginia Potts, Stark’s personal assistant, starts working with Claire personally so very often. Not that Claire believes in luck, but if she did, this would certainly be an excellent show of it. Ms. Potts trusts her far too much it seems. When she starts bringing up some of the rumors that Claire has only heard whispers of inside the Net before, Claire is at first surprised, but she hides it and listens to what Ms. Potts has to say. 

In all her time at Stark Industries, Claire Bennett has never once questioned what her superiors said to her or asked of her. She doesn’t now, but she does start something of a file in her head for when she has enough information to take this to the proper authorities. 

Business is sacred, but the Council comes first. 

\---  
“We have the right to deny anyone we want access to that technology,” Pepper is saying, bluetooth in her ear and a prototype StarkPad for taking notes in her hands. “I understand that there are interested parties. However, Mr. Stark is the owner of the arc reactor technology and he is not interested in sharing it at the present moment. No. You can speak with our legal department if you have any more questions. Of course. Thank you. Good bye.”

Tony nearly rolls his eyes but manages to stop himself at the last moment. He and Pepper have been practicing their emotionless faces on each other and on Rhodey when he’s around and he’s pretty pleased with their progress. They’re alone, working in his office at the Malibu facility, each sitting at either side of his desk, but that doesn’t mean they should let themselves slip. They have both been working too hard to cover up the distinct lack of Silence to jeopardize it by getting too comfortable. 

“That sounded as obnoxious as every other one of those phone calls,” he comments, sitting up again and looking at his computer screen as if that will make him feel more productive. It doesn’t. He still just wants to go home and work on the armor some more. 

Pepper actually does roll her eyes, and then follows it up with a wince before finally smoothing out her face into a blank expression. 

She responds, “It would be less obnoxious if you would field some of them yourself.”

Tony doesn’t smirk but it’s a close thing. “That’s what I have you for,” he says cheerfully. Then he stretches his hands over his head and winces when it tugs awkwardly at the arc reactor. Which reminds him, “Pep, how’re things going with our other project?” 

Pepper sits up a little straighter at that and looks to check that the door to Tony’s office is closed and locked behind her. Then she says, “I’ve been putting out feelers in the Net and I’ve definitely got a few Psy considering it. You knew this would be a slow process. Change is hard and it’s even harder to make an argument for this that appeals to everyone’s sense of logic.”

“It makes perfect logical sense,” Tony snaps, rubbing his hand absentmindedly over the glass front of the reactor. “Did you bring up—” 

“Yes, Tony,” Pepper cuts in. “I brought up the council issues.”

“And the—”

“And the potential for more creativity and market competition,” she adds on. Tony opens his mouth again and Pepper continues over him, “We’ve talked about this already and I haven’t forgotten anything. I know it frustrates you—”

“It’s not frustration, I’m just worried—”

“—that you can’t handle any of the PsyNet issues yourself—”

“—about you being the only one who has to do this—”

“—but weren’t we just talking about there being a reason I’m here?”

“This is different,” Tony says. 

Pepper raises a brow. “How? I’m just fielding your calls like with everything else.”

“This is more important than everything else, Pepper,” he points out. 

She nods. “And that’s why it’s important that we take as much care as with a business deal,” she says. “I go in first, then we can bring them to you. You know how dangerous it could be if we moved too fast.”

Tony closed his eyes. “Yeah,” he said, bringing his hands up to rub at his temples, hoping that will help relieve some of the pressure he can feel there. “Yeah, I know. It’s just—”

“I know, Tony,” she says and Tony opens his eyes again. Not for the first time, he’s so incredibly thankful that she’s there and in on this with him. He never understood the difference between friendship and business partnerships before, but now every time he looks at Pepper or Rhodey, he can’t help but wonder how he got so lucky. Pepper is sitting across from him now, looking everything the professional Psy in her charcoal work suit and practical hair style, yet she’s looking at him with warmth in her expression that he knows wasn’t there just a few months ago. 

“We can do this,” she assures him. “We will do this. But it’ll take time.”

“Yeah,” he agrees again, knowing she’s right. The only problem is that he’s not so sure he has time. 

Pepper doesn’t seem to notice his tone though, just looks back down at her tablet and sighs. 

“Have you finished working on the Keystone project your promised yet?” she asked. “The board is getting antsy that they don’t have the blueprints yet.” 

Now Tony did roll his eyes, groaning. “They already have the blueprints for the first phone and the tablet. We’re opening the first factory next week. Can’t they calm down?” 

“One phone isn’t exactly enough to relaunch the company, Tony, and you said yourself that the StarkPad isn’t ready to go to production,” Pepper responds, tone even enough that Tony’s sure she’s putting in extra effort to keep the irritation out of her voice. “You know that. We need to be ready with all of the plans before the factory reopening and we need to start manufacturing as soon as possible. We promised the phone company three phones and a tablet by the end of the year.” 

“I know,” he replies, trying not to let the frustration into his voice. “I’m working on it. And it’s not like the communications contracts are the only things we’re working on.”

“No, but they are the biggest ones at the moment. Send me what you have,” she tells him. “I’ll send it down to the kids in R&D, maybe it just needs some fresh eyes.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” he agrees, feeling pathetic. He should have had those plans done and finalized by now. He has all these ideas, he just can’t seem to get them to click. It doesn’t help that he’s been so distracted by… other things. And yeah, he knows that he’s been a control freak by not handing it off sooner, Pepper doesn’t need to remind him of it.

“Are you okay, Tony?” Pepper asks, setting her tablet aside for the moment. Tony looks up, surprised. 

“Fine,” he replies, maybe a little too sharply. He takes a deep breath. “I’m fine. A little stressed about this all, I guess.” 

Pepper doesn’t smile, but her eyes crinkle just enough that he knows she would be if they weren’t trying so hard to stop those urges. “It’s been rough,” she says. “I know. Adjusting to business with these… conditions has been rough. This is why you need to delegate.”

“Delegate,” Tony repeats. “Yeah.” 

Pepper seems to take that as her cue that he’s ready to get back to work, which Tony appreciates. He doesn’t want to talk about this anymore. 

“Okay, I’ll send your notes off to Wilson so she and her team can work on the designs,” Pepper says. “We still need to talk about the factory plans as well. We’re behind schedule but I think we can still make the reopenings on time if we can get the StarkPad finished and on the production line by the end of the year. The first gen StarkPhone looks good though, Tony. And you’re right. These aren’t the only projects going. We’re doing okay. Don’t let this stress you too much.”

“And everything’s ready for next week’s reopening?” he asks, ignoring her last sentence. He already feels too tired for this. Pepper starts talking again but Tony’s not paying attention anymore. 

Instead he looks back at his own computer, where he’s got the notes up for the chemical compounds he’s been looking into for the arc reactor. Next to that are the papers he’s already read a dozen times on Psy neurology, the only papers on the subject that exist outside the PsyNet. He’s made some of his own notes, but he knows it’s not enough. He needs new information on it soon. Between the mental drain from somehow surviving outside the Net – a miracle he has Yinsen to thank for – and the heavy metal poisoning that’s been getting worse at a steady rate, he’s not sure he’ll make it to the end of the year. 

It’s about time he starts planning for the worst.

“Hey, Pep?” he says, cutting her off. Pepper looks at him expectantly. “I’m not feeling great and I think you’re right. I’m going to delegate. I need the rest of the day off.”

Pepper’s eyes go wide. “What?” she asks, voice rising. “I didn’t mean stop doing any work, Tony. I need you here.”

Tony smiles and hopes it doesn’t look too forced. “We both know you do my job better than I can, you’re fine.” 

He stands and Pepper follows suit, eyes wide. “Tony, no, I’m not the CEO,” she says. “I still need you to sign off on all of these plans and we need to go over the New York contracts. Tony, we are way too busy right now to be taking the day off.”

Tony leans in and kisses Pepper’s cheek, an affectionate gesture he became fond of recently. “Just do everything you can do without me and send me whatever you can’t. It’ll be fine.”

Pepper looks ready to argue, so Tony turns away and starts leaving before she can. 

“Tony,” Pepper snaps. “What am I supposed to say to anyone who’s asking for you?”

Tony shrugs and says over his shoulder, “Tell them I’m sick.” 

It’s not even really a lie, but Pepper obviously takes it as one, which is a good thing. He’s about to pile a lot more work onto her plate. She doesn’t need to worry about him too. It’s even probably for the best if she is mad at him; maybe it’ll keep her distracted long enough for him to finish what needs to be done in the time he has left. 

\---

The first grand reopening of one of their manufacturing factory takes place back in New York and it’s been planned out for months, so Pepper is probably right to be mad that Tony shows up late. 

“Where the – where were you?” she hisses, leaning in with a bland look on her face even while she sounds pained. 

“Sorry, Pep,” he whispers back. “I just… lost track of time.” 

He doesn’t mention the fact that he had to stop and change the palladium core again or that he thinks the cores are degrading at a faster rate than before. She doesn’t need to know, particularly given how stressed he knows she already is. Reopening their first factory is a big deal, a sign that Stark Industries is coming back from the hits they took after Tony shut down weapons manufacturing. The CEO showing up late doesn’t exactly look good. 

“Lost track of time?” she asks, her voice rising in pitch even while she tries to keep the volume down. He can see the staging area all set up for their little ceremony where people are standing and waiting for him to arrive. He knows there are investors there, as well as press members. He knows exactly how important this is. “We’ve been planning this for months. And wasn’t Happy at the hotel to pick you up?” 

Tony tries to wave her off, but she doesn’t step back so he says, “I made him wait. I was working on something.” 

Pepper’s lips thin for a moment and then she takes a breath and smooths her face out again, but he knows it’s taking all of her focus just to keep the Silent act up given how frustrated she probably is now. It’s even more important today than normal with all of those eyes watching them, investors and board members and reporters trying to pick him apart. 

“Tony, I need to know I can trust you to keep it together here,” she says. “I can’t do this by myself. You’re the CEO! Not me, no matter how much you seem confused about it recently.” 

Tony blinks at her, hit by her words in a way that makes him want to smile. He holds it back, barely, and instead asks, “Look, can we talk about this later? I’m here now.” 

Pepper lets out another long breath and nods. “You’re right. Let’s get this over with.” She looks at him sharply and adds, “But don’t think I’m going to forget about this.” 

Tony nods back at her in agreement, but she’s already started walking away, toward the staging area, sensible heels tapping as she goes. She really only wears high heels when they make appearances in front of non Psy, which Tony always thought was a clever trick to make her look more approachable before. Now he finds himself looking at her calves and feeling a little warm inside. Pepper is beautiful and it sort of kills him that he never even noticed before. He wasted his life under Silence and now he’s going to die just in time to know what he was missing. 

\---

The ceremony actually goes pretty well, which is to say that it goes as planned and Tony is bored to death by the end of it. He gives a speech in front of the factory about his new vision for Stark Industries, reporters ask questions, blah blah blah. He’s seriously ready to go home and finally take another look at his armor – it needs repairs from his last mission over a week ago, but he’s been swamped with working on all of the different contracts and projects he’s had to prepare for SI. Now that this stupid ceremony is ending, he is starting to feel antsy about it again. He has so much to do. 

It takes almost an hour to answer all of the questions and he’s almost glad that he has to put on a facade of Silence because it means that when his voice takes on a particularly monotone quality, everyone thinks it’s just him being Psy and not that he’s bored out of his mind. It takes all his willpower not to roll his eyes at the repetition or just walk away like he wants to, so he allows himself a nice heaving sigh when Pepper finally touches his shoulder to let him know they’re leaving. 

“That’ll be all for questions today,” he says, putting on the fake smile he’s been practicing for years and that he now realizes looks far too Psy to be believable. “Thank you all for coming.” 

He and Pepper make their way through the crowd then, pausing only to shake hands with a few important investors. Pepper seems to realize that it’s best if he gets out of there sooner rather than later, so she ushers him forward and stops most of the people who try to talk to him by telling them that he needs to get to another meeting. When they finally get to the car, Tony’s so relieved to see Happy waiting for them that he has to actually fight down the urge to hug the man and then the urge to smack the woman who suddenly steps in his way. 

“Mr. Stark,” she says, stopping him with a firm tone. She’s holding some kind of envelope in her hand and has a small almost-smile on her face. 

“Sorry, can’t talk,” he tells her, already moving to go around her. 

“Mr. Stark, this is very important,” she says. She holds out the envelope to him, which he ignores, and says, “I’m a federal marshal. You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9 am.” 

She continues to hold out the envelope to him and Tony asks, “Can I see a badge?” 

“Of course,” she replies smoothly. She reaches into a pocket and pulls out a badge, which Tony doesn’t actually care to see, but gives him a moment to think. 

“All right,” he says. “Hand that to Mr. Hogan here.” He turns to Happy, who has his eyebrows raised in surprise, but takes the envelope anyway. 

“Would you like me to get a jet ready, Mr. Stark?” Pepper asks, all business despite the fact that he knows she must be freaking out. 

“I was thinking we could just drive,” he replies. “How far are we from D.C., Hap?” 

“A little over 250 miles, sir.” 

Tony doesn’t smile, but it’s a close thing. “Let’s get going then.”


End file.
